


Revival

by CreativelyElias



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Brothers, Death Threats, DreamSMP - Freeform, Family Dynamics, Gen, Good Wilbur Soot, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, Not Canon Compliant, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Protective Wilbur Soot, Protectiveness, Threats, Threats of Violence, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativelyElias/pseuds/CreativelyElias
Summary: tommy and wilbur meet for the first time since wilbur is brought back to life
Comments: 5
Kudos: 361





	Revival

**Author's Note:**

> • ———— •
> 
> this isnt canon
> 
> • ———— •

𝒉𝒆𝒍𝒍𝒐  
• ———— •

"Tommy!" He heard a yell in the distance, curiously Tommy stood up from his carrot farm and watched his best friend Tubbo sprinting across the wooden path directly towards him. "Tommy!" He yelled again, falling to his knees, completely out of breath. 

"What? What happened?" Tommy worried, jumping up onto the path and bending down beside him. Tubbo murmured a thank you as he handed him a carrot, quickly scoffing it down his throat. 

"It's-it's Wilbur" he finally managed, gulping in large breaths of air. 

Tommy furrowed his eyebrows, concern washing across his eyes. "Is he alright? Do you mean Ghostbur? Did he go in the snow again?" His questions grew frantic as he continued, Tubbo shook his head to everything and pushed himself up, grabbing Tommy's hand and yanking him across the path. "Come with me!" He insisted and he didn't refuse, running with his friend through the tunnel and jumping over the hazardous gaps no one had thought to fix yet. 

They rushed down the staircase, heading for the ruins of L'Manberg, crossing underneath a tall archway of stone, finding themselves inside of a pit created by the thousands of bombs which had blown up their entire country. 

Many people surrounded a shrine sitting in the middle, ranging from enemies to friends. Tommy could even see Techno off to the side, grasping a potion in one hand, his glowing trident in the other. He was ready to escape if he were to be jumped by anyone else here. 

Tommy couldn't blame him, it wasn't exactly like everyone here was on good terms. 

"Look" Tubbo murmured, catching his attention. Tommy followed his hand to Phil. He stood in the middle of the shrine made from deep blue lápiz lazuli, gold blocks, brewing stands and chests. There were even the old flags of L'manberg hanging, gently swaying in the soft breeze. 

"Wilbur... can you hear me?" Phil called, Tommy furrowed his eyebrows, slowly clambering across the jagged stone and climbing up rough rocks to reach the shrine. No one stopped him, all lost in their shocked states. 

"I...I can" 

Tommy froze, one hand pressed to the stone, the other flat against the edge of the shrine. That voice. He hasn't heard that voice in so long. He thought he was hearing things, imagining it all, but as soon as he hoisted himself up onto the platform and stepped around Phil he gasped, lungs hollowing. 

Right there, right in front of him... stood Wilbur. He wasn't pale like Ghostbur, his voice didn't echo, and his eyes weren't so dull. He had his old clothes, that ripped shirt, the worn jacket reaching his shins, slipping from his shoulders. 

"Wilbur?" Tommy cautioned, not expecting his voice to crack, eyes welling with tears. He's dreamed about this moment, seeing Wilbur again, the man he saw as an older brother. Who he loved with everything he could, who he watched deteriorate and eventually lose his mind to the madness L'Manberg caused. 

Wilbur blinked and looked at him. In a moment he forgot about Phil, forgot about everyone surrounding them. He let out a small breath, taking a slight step towards him, holding out his hand in fear. In fear this wasn't real and Tommy wasn't here, he was away doing stupid, like building a tower or burning down someone's house. 

"Tommy?" He replied quietly, sniffling. 

Tommy nodded, reaching up to cover his mouth, the other crossing over his stomach. 

Wilbur was the first to move, running and crushing Tommy in a tight embrace, the coat swooping around him too. Tommy was frozen against him, silently sobbing into his shoulder as he slowly wound his arms around Wilbur's torso and hugged back, clutching his shirt firmly. 

"Tommy... oh, Tommy" Wilbur cried, reaching up and smoothing his hair. "Tommy, I'm so sorry" he whispered against his ear, apologising for... everything. For abandoning him and watching from the sidelines as a ghost, unable to help while he was exiled, manipulated and pushed to taking his own life. Almost taking his own life. 

Wilbur clutched his little brother stronger. 

Tommy didn't respond, hiccuping and sniffling deeply. 

"This is cute" a chilling voice interrupted the moment. Wilbur looked up from the ground, eyes darkening almost to black when he saw Dream standing at the edge of the shrine, enveloped in a long green cloak, a large hood covering his head, the white mask with an eerie smile hiding his face. 

Wilbur pulled his brother closer to his chest, his arms wrapped around him in an iron tight hold. 

"Dream" he muttered, so deeply, threateningly the whole crowd felt a shiver course their spine. 

Dream didn't move. 

"Wilbur, it's nice—"

"Shut the fuck up" Wilbur spat, "shut the fuck out and never speak around me or my little brother again. You're a fucking parasite, a monster with no purpose, no use. If you ever even look at my brother again I'll kill you. I'll find you on your last life and torture you until you beg for mercy. No amount of totems on this entire fucking server could ever save you. I'll watch the life drain from your eyes over and over again until you're nothing but a fucking corpse. And I'll make sure you'll never rest. You destroyed my little brother, everything he stood for, everything he wanted to be. Ruined by a man too coward to show his own face. Die" 

Words flew with poetic malice around the entire crater. Spoke within a deathly calm tone, rising and falling with perfect balance. Everyone who stood near drew back in fear, shock, horror. Techno clutched his trident tighter, Niki who stood beside Puffy reached over to grasp her hand in fear. She held back tight without hesitation. 

Ranboo hovered beside Tubbo, repeatedly glancing towards him, desperate to silently communicate but Tubbo was lost in his own thoughts, own world, listening to Wilbur speak with the hatred no one else could possibly reproduce was horrifying. And finally, only now, did he realise the true pain Dream had put his best friend through. 

Phil stayed teetering on the sidelines, wondering if he should stand before his son protectively or allow Wilbur to take Dream on himself. 

Dream yet again didn't move, but unlike everyone else Wilbur noticed it. The twitch. His mask shifted ever so slightly. From that alone Wilbur knew his words affected him deeply. 

His axe slowly lowered until it pointed to the ground, placing his shield in his inventory after a moment. 

The silence was loud and unsettling, everyone wanting to break it but at the same time would rather bury themselves in a hole than bring even an ounce of attention towards them. 

Dream withdrew an enderpearl from his pocket, turned halfway around and threw it into the distance. Slowly his face twisted to gaze at Wilbur again, but he didn't say a word, and vanished seconds later. 

Wilbur slowly let himself relax, rubbing Tommy's back gently. 

"Wilbur..?" He breathed, going to lean away but Wilbur hushed him, keeping him hidden against his body, halfway underneath his coat. 

"You're fine" he replied quietly, smoothing his blond hair again. "Promise me something, okay?"

Tommy nodded.

"If anyone gives you hassle, for any reason, come to me, okay? And if Dream stands anywhere near you, find me. I'll deal with him, I'll deal with everyone, okay?" 

Tommy nodded again, sniffling. 

"I promise"

For the first time since he saw Tommy, Wilbur finally felt relieved. 

Now he was back he can do what he didn't realise he needed to do. He can do what L'Manberg prevented him from doing.

Protect his younger brother with everything he had.

• ———— •  
𝒈𝒐𝒐𝒅𝒃𝒚𝒆

**Author's Note:**

> • ———— •
> 
> if anyone has any suggestions on short, non-canon scenes you might want to read i’ll happily attempt them.
> 
> • ———— •


End file.
